Discovery
by MS
Summary: SxS. Sakura spends a warm night reflecting on her relationship with her boyfriend. Syaoran spends the night thinking of her, reliving a dream that seemed as real as life. Their bodies then get their craved release. [explicit scenes]
1. Hands

MS 

This is going to be a three part or maybe more. It's going to deal with the discovery that Sakura and Syaoran have with their bodies. The first part is of Sakura's perspective, the second part will be of Syaoran's perspective which most likely will put this rating to the M part. And the third part is going to deal with discovering each other's bodies and the pleasure they can take from each other.

These different parts are going to be of different lengths, which I believe will be very short. If this goes over the 1500 word mark, it'll be an accomplishment.

RATING: I consider this an almost M rating... which is why this upload is only going to have a T rating at the start. At the posting of the next part, the rating will go towards M as I'll be more explicit, or so I think. If content of masturbation or any type of sexual act offends you, then this is definitely not for you. Others enjoy...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original card captor Sakura characters... everything else is from my working imagination.

-

-

**Discovery  
**_Chapter 1: Hands_

_Sakura's POV_

I've wondered what it would feel like to have his hands over my skin. No clothing to obstruct the direct touch that would set my skin on fire. Just that thought alone has made my breath shallower and my dreams deeper than they had been before.

It's around 3 AM and I'm currently in my room. I've thrown the covers over the side of my body, as the heat it encases me is too much to support for a great length of time. I woke around half an hour ago, perspiration covering my skin, my position down, towards the bed, and with a pulsing sensation in between my thighs.

I think I just had one of those dreams. Or maybe I just got aroused during my sleep cycle and woke to find the aftermath of it still in my body.

I am 15 years old at the moment and I have discovered that my body and my mind are changing.

I believe it would be redundant to point out that I know how most of my body works because of school and books that I have taken out on the subject of my changing body and its new desires. It's a bit difficult to talk to someone close to you that is mature and contentious of your position if your mother is dead.

Most of my experiences have been with my boyfriend. He has been my only one since we were 11 years old, making our relationship one of the longest ones in our school. We are always teased around by the fact that unlike most couples our age; we seem to keep our relations to ourselves.

Lately I've been noticing that Syaoran is uncomfortable around me. I believe that it comes with physical discomfort and not with any underlying problems that deal with a relationship itself. I believe we know enough about ourselves to feel comfortable talking about any problems that we might have.

Still, he doesn't have an older male to which confide his troubles. I'm confident that he is experiencing the same changes in his own body just like I'm going through mine. Also, amount in his bashfulness to any type of intimacy, especially around others, and you'll see the imminent source of the problem.

I move my arms around the bed, as the heat of the bedding is making it uncomfortable to keep my limbs in one place. I spread about, lifting my knees so that the underlying skin of my legs will get some respite from the material. Frustration toward the air speed my resolve.

Lurching upwards from the bed, I turn on a fan by my bedside table and take off my shirt and sleeping shorts. I keep my working out bra on, as well as my underpants; I can't really sleep in the nude as others.

Nude... that word brings about a bit of snippets from my dream.

I was nude in there, while a male figure that I couldn't identify was touching me in very private places. Trying to bring to focus any of the images, I supply the figure of the person I'm most interested in seeing naked with me.

I wonder how he would react if I told him about my dream.

I chuckle at the thought. He'd turn scarlet for sure. And then he would excuse himself from my company and probably try to bring himself under the control that he so desires when he's around me.

I like it when he loses control around me. It's like he can't help himself when we're alone without supervision. We haven't really done anything for now, but I believe that one of these days we might finally get to something new. I think that's what he fears at the moment.

Every time that I find his lips on mine, our mouths covered with each others wants and desires, I feel frustration begin to mount around my insides. My heart thuds as if in a race against itself, which it cannot win. My blood in turn rushes to different places in my body that don't usually do for any type of activity. My fingertips tingle with the feel of the hair on his arms and the more pronounced covering on his neck from mine.

Rushing my hand through his locks, which feel like silk to my fingers, is just enough to make me want to bury my face in his hair and breathe in his essence.

I've noticed lately that his face is getting rougher. His features remain the same, only leaner, as if loosing that baby fat that rounded his cheekbones to a smile. The texture of his collarbone has become a fetish of mine lately. I can't seem to help myself from rubbing my own cheeks against his, as some stubble seems to form when he forgets to shave sometimes. I think those are my favorite days.

He lets me get away with putting my hands on his jaw line because he likes to please me, but every time I graze my knuckles down the side of his face, I can hear his breath catching. I know he loves it in the end, but doesn't like to appear so affected by our connection to our peers while in school.

I can understand that. But lately, when we've been alone he's been putting a distance between our bodies. I know we're only teenagers, but just a bit of a change is what might draw him out of his shell. Then maybe she truly didn't want to let the stray wolf out of his own cage. That could be dangerous.

Letting her thoughts drift toward a blank mind, she relaxed her body to the refreshing bursts of air that blew over her warmth body as the fan circled the stuffed room. Shifting restlessly from side to side, I can't help but think of the last time he had actually gotten carried away.

Or maybe it was that he thought he had gotten far enough. Or in the end, he might just be waiting for a sign from her that it was okay to go into the next level.

Ok, so he lived in a house all by himself with a caretaker that came in every day to keep the house in rights and make him dinner, while he was in school or busy with other activities. Having a big house with many unoccupied rooms was truly a blessing for a couple of teenagers that liked their privacy when they wanted to be alone.

He just basically sits there, waiting to see if I want any of his attentions.

I must say that I desperately do. I don't really know what to do with myself when I feel like jumping him and he looks at me as if I was the one in charge. And in a way I think I am. He's a very nice guy. And I mean that in all compliments. It's just the way he treats me that makes up for any of his shyness.

I keep thinking back, the last time we were alone, I'd finally caught his attention from our homework and got him to make-out with me. My god I love his kisses. I love that guy to pieces. He makes me feel as if walking on clouds and his kisses taste of a succulent unknown substance that make my toes curl.

We'd pushed toward the resting futon by the low table and we'd kissed like no tomorrow. Our hands had wandered toward each other's bodies, curiosity being part of a teenagers mind. We'd touched different places, trying to discern the differences that astounded our emotions as we felt their contours.

He'd felt hard and muscled. Each time he moved an inch, multiple muscles moved on different places in his chest, arms and legs.

I'd never seen him so enthusiastic about this type of connection we were having. And then he stopped touching me. His eyes were clearing from the haze that mine still remained covered. His hands were roaming two very different places of my body he had never dared to touch before. His right hand was on my breast, gently cupping it, while his other was grabbing my ass while one of his knees lay separating my legs.

He'd been tracing the round shape of it, while firmly pressing me against his body. The different sensations that had overtaken me by surprise by his perusal had rendered my hands immobile. My arms were shaking, trying to stay upright so that I wouldn't fall over completely over hi frame.

He's a strong guy. No one knows that better than me, but I think that letting myself fall onto him completely would just render me completely immobile.

"I wish he hadn't felt so compelled to apologize for something that was much my doing as his," I mused it aloud as I flashed back to when he had pressed against me the first time. I felt the differences that lay in between the male and female of my species, and got the impression that he was savoring the feeling of my lower body pressed against his as well.

But to Syaoran, control meant a lot.

That in turn did nothing to satisfy my curiosity over my need of information toward what was happening inside my body. He'd spread his thighs over the floor while I was pressed hard over his arousal. I'd experienced a high that I had never felt before in my life.

Curiosity killed the cat, but there was nothing that could be done to control mine.

My hands were warm to the touch. I closed my eyes as I recalled the way his hands had cupped mine. I tried to reinvent the motion, but it was utterly impossible. It be quite different if my hands were cupping my breasts instead of his. His were longer, bigger, rougher.

His hands. I smiled as I remembered how they had trailed from the side of my hips and moved toward my breasts. I pushed my legs together, an aching burn starting to form as it had before. I was aroused once again.

I turned to face downwards. With my body to the bedspread, I pushed my pelvis toward the bed. The sensation still hummed within me. "How do you take care of this," I couldn't help it. The frustration with the situation was getting to me. This was al too new to me to be able to calm down quickly.

I remember something I've read. While looking for information on my condition, I stumbled over a variety of books that talked a lot about satisfaction. She'd rather it came from him, but she was ready to explode inside. Pressing my mouth toward the pillow, I let my hand reach lower toward my panties.

I traced my sex slowly, and totally inexperienced of what I could receive, or do. My hand cupped it, my fingers going back and forth over the opening traced over the lace. My moans were muffled over the pillow, but my body was out of control.

Still, the push was enough to evoke my fervor, but I knew that the end was not going to be near with this. I muffled my sob, a cry as the heart beat that bounded my blood, was also pulsing through my fingers. Each beat was louder than the other, while a feeling of emptiness I'd never experienced before emerged through my body.

My hands moved on their own, as if knowing exactly where to go.

my fingers probed. It was a place that had never been touched before like this. In my mind I scrambled back to the memory from before. My eyes closed again, with his image hovering over me. I'd spent endless hours staring at his form to be able to solicit him from memory.

He smiled at her as he leaned forward to her face and traced small kisses from the corner of her mouth to her collarbone. She could feel one of his hands on her breast, while the other trailed her stomach and grabbed her with such force that she arched against his touch.

Her hands wondered to the places where she imagined his touch.

He whispered her name on her ear, while working his way toward her breasts with his mouth. Every little kiss left a bit of nerves tinkling, the wet trail humming against the air the fan was circulating on her person.

His hand trailed inside her panties, coming in contact with the protective hair that encased her secret place. It'd now be his secret place, it was there to be pleasured by him and to pleasure him in return.

His calloused fingers rubbed her almost raw. Her mouth opened in gasps as a finger tentatively entered her folds. Her chest moved in a fast rhythm. Her mind was wiped from reality as the finger moved inside her nub. A thumb rubbed against another part, something that felt hard every time that the hand came into contact with it.

A final gasp left her throat as her vision completely blurred and a rush that she'd never experienced coursed through her body as it completely crashed against the linen on her bed. Her breathing was ragged, her vision still cloudy from the release, and her muscles completely out of commission.

"So that's what that is," she murmured to herself as her sweat glued her lightly to her clothing and the bedding. Her perspiration reached and clouded her hair, which was matted to her school. Both the warmth of the night with the exercise she had just experienced had made her wish for a relief of another kind.

Recuperating from shock, she pulled her hands from her body and let them rail over her stomach. Her eyes closed, recalling the image of Syaoran over her, of his hands inside her panties and bringing her closer toward oblivion.

She knew it was merely an image, still, she wondered how high she could go if he was the one actually touching her and fanning the flame that he had uncovered in her body.

Turning toward the side, her eyes shifted toward the window. The tree outside was moving side to side with the hot wind that had filled the city. She closed her eyes, her thoughts wondering to nothingness, expecting sleep to overtake her.

Unknown to her, a very awake Syaoran was wrestling with his own mind just a couple of blocks away.

It seemed the warmth of the night had awakened their bodies.

* * *

Ok, so that was kind of strange. Uh. Expect the next part which will plunge this story into the M rating. You should check for an update of it around Friday, most likely posted on Saturday.

Next Part: Syaoran has just had a wonderful experience. He'd just found himself with the greatest dream he'd had in the last few months. His relationship with his now four year girlfriend was changing, but she was still naive about many things. In the end he recalls different things that he'd been shown as he came of age by the men in his clan.

Chapter 2 : Mouth

I certainly hope it'll be better to write than this that actually became longer than anticipated. I believe the next part will not be as long.

Leave a review with your thoughts. Hated it? Loved it? Want more? Let me know and I'll see what I can come up with.

MS


	2. Mouth

MS 

This is Syaoran's perspective on the same night at before. Instead though, Syaoran has different perspectives on things and well, he is also the other side of the species. I'm also including here a bit of a whim as I really have no clue of the truth or not, but I'd like to explore a part of his male-oriented custom.

Rating: The rating has officially gone up. It is now M and I really hope I live to the expectations of it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the card captor Sakura characters... everything else is mine.

-

-

**Discovery  
**_Chapter 2 : Mouth_

_-_

The soft moan woke him, it was such an odd sound to his ears that the instant cry broke him out of sleep. As he opened his eyes, Syaoran found himself sitting on an indescribable room, on a chair in one of the corners that was obscured by darkness. To the other side of the wall was a window, which had a very familiar view. And the wall opposite to it was a bed. The moans were coming from them.

Syaoran's eyes widened. The figure that lay prone on the bed was Sakura. But she wasn't asleep. His eyes followed the way her hand pressed against her panties. Her other hand lay against her breast, over the sports bra that she was wearing.

Instead of fixating on the obvious places, Syaoran's gaze was clearly fastened on her face. He was riveted by her expression.

Her eyes were closed, her cheeks warm by the extremely hot room, while a fan by the bed fanned her locks and framed her face. Still, her mouth. Her lips were full, red and swollen as if she'd just been kissed, but seeing her bite her lips as she continued her ministrations, he concluded that was the cause.

Her lips parted, letting a gasp escape as her hips arched against her movements. Her body trashed on the bedding, as if seeking a release that had never had before.

It was a compulsion. He walked toward her, staying in the shadows where she couldn't see him as she opened her eyes. She looked frustrated, as if she didn't know what could come next that would free her from her problem.

His hand extended toward her body, he seemed to have no choice. His body had a will of his own and no thought or control was going to change the course of what was to come.

He felt his body hum. Humming was all it did these past few months whenever he was in company of Sakura. Every time that he was near her, he felt the desire to touch her, to mark her in a way that would show the others that were constantly watching her that she was his.

He was more scared of that than of anything else. How was he supposed to keep himself in check if every time that she came near him, she set a fire burning in his loins that wouldn't quake no matter the consequences.

She finally saw him. With an inviting smile, she beckoned him to the bed, toward her body, and toward a sanity that could prove to be his salvation.

He settled over her, his hands grasping her head to bring himself closer for a kiss. He needed to consume her. Their lips met, waking their own dance, a dance that would surely bring the full amount of the tempest he'd known was building in between each other as the past few weeks had shown.

Today though, he didn't have to hold back. He could take her body and give her what she had been craving in the last few minutes when her own inexperience couldn't bring her the release she needed.

"Syaoran," she called his name as his lips settled on her throat and trailed down to her collarbone. A place he knew would bring her pleasure. It had been the only place he had allowed himself to thoroughly use for his own when they had been alone.

And still, temptation was too great. His hand slipped toward the material that covered her breasts and brought if down her shoulders toward her stomach. He covered one breast with his hand. The softened skin vibrated beneath his roughened fingers. The difference in texture seemed to bring her to a new height, as her moans increased in length. With the inviting reprieve he brought his other hand to where hers had been earlier.

He felt the texture of her panties, which covered the most sacred place she had reserved for him, and for herself as well. The texture a bit wet by what he expected to be the excitement that she had been able to provide for herself without the knowledge of what could really bring her over the edge.

Commiserating on the fact that at least she would need him for something, he brought his hand under her panties and caressed her directly.

Her gasp was different. She was surprised that he had dared to touch her there. She was surprised of the different feeling that was building on her lower abdomen from when she had touched herself. This was truly heaven and hell combined.

Syaoran leaned forward, he buried his nose on her hair by her ear, while he used both of his hands to stimulate different parts of her bodies that held the key to her freedom.

"Sakura," he murmured her name. His Sakura. she was his in every sense of the word after this.

She shivered at the timbre that he said his name. The husky voice hung on her mind, while his mouth trailed small kisses from her collarbone toward one of her breasts.

She was lost when his mouth encased on her nipple. The friction of his hand and mouth on a place that had barely been explored before made her thrash. As her body moved, her hips arched toward his probing hand. Her separated legs gave more leverage, and his finger slipped through her opening.

She felt raw. Nothing had ever entered that hollowed ground. The intensity of the foreign object, his finger, brought tears to her eyes.

Syaoran felt her stiffen a bit at the invasion, telling himself that he knew that she was inexperienced. He'd been told that for the women, it wasn't easy to breach intimacy at first. Each one of them was different in many aspects of that, but the first type of experience of any kind down there was always painful in some way.

Trying to alleviate her, he slipped his finger out and proceeded to just touch her and caress her so that her muscles would relax inside of her.

Her hands were on either side of his head, pushing him further down toward her breast. He'd only touched these in dreams he recalled. The imagination of a hormonal teen didn't leave much to be desired as they could create many things that hadn't actually been even aware of in real life.

He felt aroused. He was conscious of the fact that he was almost fully erect. He'd experienced erections before, but those had only garnished embarrassment, as they came at the most inopportune of times. It was different this time though. This time he was with the object of his desires alone.

Feeling her arch toward his touch once again, Syaoran opened her legs further by placing one of his knees in between her legs and ushered his hand inside her opening again. Distracted by his ministrations on her upper body, her body didn't protest when he slipped a finger inside. He could feel the coat of moisture that revealed her closely to the edge.

Remembering what had been told of the pleasure center, he rubbed his thumb against it. The pebble seemed to grow in size and hardened as his touch became feverish.

He abandoned her breast to look at her face. Her hands were currently placed at his back, as if ushering him further. Her mouth opened as her eyes glazed over. She bit her lip as the finalization of his actions clearly brought her to the completion she had been denied before.

Her hands slipped to her side, her whole body dropping completely toward the bed. The thuds that he had felt pulsating by his fingers decreased as he brought his hand from her opening and simply watched her return to the world.

His erection was pressing fully into her thigh. His own needs were rushing the blood through his body, leaving him devoid of action. He felt a pull from this place. He tried to grasp her in his arms as she reached back for him, but the pull was stronger than his desire to see this to the end.

Syaoran broke out of a stupor as his eyes concentrated on his surroundings.

He was in his room again.

"A dream again," he told the silence that surrounded him. He propped up toward the headboard as his hands came to brush his temple as disorientation finished its course. He couldn't believe it had only been a dream. It had felt so real, she had felt so real.

That was the power of the brain and the imaginations of a teenager he supposed. If they wished for something strong enough, then there was a way to let the basic desires out into the open.

Heaving a sigh that brought his gaze toward his window, he recalled the vision he had at the start and wondered if he had dreamed of taking Sakura on her own bed, on her own house, under her brother and her father's own nose. The thought quickly brought the blush to his cheeks, while he hit his pillow as he cursed at the absurdity of it all.

They had a long way to go before he could even start to truly satisfy his girlfriend in any way in the physical. She was such a child in such ways that he knew she couldn't truly be prepared for the things that had instigated their way into his mind. His body just wanted a place to release itself.

He was sure of that. But he was also sure that the love he felt for her had also steamed and accelerated his reactions toward her.

A twitch warned him of a fact. He was still completely aroused. He was completely ready for any type of sexual encounter that would present itself. He growled at his pillow, punching it again as if it would help in any way alleviate his frustration this night.

He was still alone. She was still far away, and his own thoughts would only be shared with his own self.

He remembered clearly the day that his mother had held him ready into adulthood. It was the responsibility of the father to bring his growing son into adulthood by responding the questions that he held and by imparting the wisdoms that had been gathered throughout the years by the males of the clan.

Instead, Syaoran had found himself surrounded by every elder in his clan. It had been an experience that would live in his memories until he died.

It was just an impression to see so many males that had been his teachers, his fathers, his comrades impart him with the knowledge of the opposite sex.

Most of them had known of the reason of his only temporary stay with them, as he arranged for a permanent lifestyle in Japan. Most of them had seen the object of his affections when she had visited many years before. With that in mind, they had supplied him with a history that had made him as embarrassed as he had ever been in his life.

Scrolls and writings that had been done in the subject had been shown to him. Legacies and their doings from generation to generation. Rituals that they had observed when someone from his rank came of age that they'd outdated for his case. He'd stammered as he was asked to answer questions and equally remained dumb as he was asked if he had any questions.

He'd been shown in the utmost description of the differences in between men and women. He'd been told what to expect from different types of women. He'd been told what to do with the different types of women.

His head had whirled around for days as images that he had been presented denied any participation in leaving his mind. They taunted him, pressured him, and the obsession of the knowledge had been completely concentrated in Sakura. The wonderful girlfriend who loved to hold his hand. Loved to receive his kisses. But the girlfriend who was so far away from accepting that knowledge or know how to actually put it to use.

As his body had changed, he'd come to appreciate the information that he was given. When he had a son of his own, he would impart the same wisdoms and ideals, only not all in the same day that would only leave the poor guy confused. After turning 14 years of age, he had become to appreciate the different nuances that separated him from the opposite sex.

Still growling in frustration because of his state, he turned toward the ceiling. The darkened image of Sakura in his arms as he had seen her in his dream came to his mind once again. He'd used some of the knowledge that he had been imparted with to bring her to an orgasm.

A dream though, was a far cry from reality. That was something that his penis truly knew at the moment. He had no way to alleviate himself in how his body truly wanted to be freed. He desperately wanted for Sakura to be ready for a next step in their direction and at the same time felt relieved that she wasn't.

When they truly passed the threshold of that door, their relationship would change into a facet that he didn't think he was ready for yet. More so, he didn't think that she could deal with the consequences when they were just discovering their own changes and classifying their desires.

A groan escaped his throat as the images of her beneath him did not leave as much as he tried to banish them from his mind. Instead of finding any type of deterrent for his state, he felt even harder than before.

There was no way out it but to take the matter into his own hands. If he didn't relieve himself, he wasn't going to be able to full truly asleep. He'd be restless in the morning. And that didn't go in mind with a peaceful day as he needed one to deal with the next school day.

He brought his hand to the cover of his pajama pants and slipped it inside.

He felt the throb. The blood was truly rushing south at this time. Just a touch of his own fingers nearly had him crying out. He felt so sensitive toward the touch, that an ardent stroke nearly had him in pieces. Placing his head against the pillow, he grasped for a tissue beside the bed so that he could clean himself at the end. It paid to be prepared.

His mind slipped back to when she had shattered in his arms in his dreams. Those lovely, soft lips of hers had been parted. Her tongue had been visibly out, moistening her lips as her release had rushed her. That mouth of hers.

He envisioned her poised before him now. She was naked before him, with his pants around his ankles as she brought her hands, invisibly trembling, toward his erection. She placed her tentative fingers around his length, rubbing it slowly in downward strokes. He pulsated deeper into her touch, as she encased him fully into her palm.

Her other hand brushed over the hair that was growing heavily around it.

Her hands caressed his testicles, as if not sure what to do with them. They were hard as well, filling her hand as she brushed tenderly over them. Growing confident that her touches were exciting him, she leaned forward, placing a kiss at the head.

Syaoran let his moans fill the house and the silence that surrounded his room.

"Sakura," his voice called for her. With determined eyes, she placed her mouth over him completely. He bucked at the reaction. The feel of her mouth, the one he had placed numerous kisses in throughout the years in, on his sex brought him to a release.

The spasms that broke down as time passed clearly calmed the speeding heart that was returning his body to its normal functions. His body felt spent as he discarded the tissue tightly wrapped into the garbage can he had placed beside his bed. The lethargy started to set in as his body, now completely exhausted, brought his thoughts to sleep at last.

It was always like this in the end. He'd think of her, finish his business, and retired to a full sleep. He had around three hours before his alarm would wake him. That was enough time to recuperate the energy spent in his exercise.

Closing his eyes, Syaoran let a serene countenance fill his features. There were many things that would be most preferred than having to take care of things himself, but there was no alternative to pursue at the moment.

"Someday," he muttered to his surroundings before tiredness truly claimed him.

Across the park, Sakura turned from her left to her right side as she slipped toward sleep again. The echo of his desire ringing in her ears.

Yes, she could truly discover someday what it would be like to touch him in reality.

Inside a book, a card beamed. The light soon faded, as the day started to clear and the thoughts of the night were quickly left to their fantasies.

* * *

This wasn't as hard as the first part. I don't know why, but I settled on this chapter rather quickly and it was written in three hours. I which every story was as easy.

Anyway, I hope this part doesn't confuse you further as I imagine the first part did. The start of this chapter took place in the fantasy that Sakura had in the previous chapter but a bit more detailed and of course, in focus of how Syaoran saw everything take place.

The second part was his own fantasy, which Sakura shared in her own dreams at the end. The mention of a card was an afterthought, as it would bemuse them to satisfy the urgings and desires of their mistress by playing a scene that wouldn't have any ramifications in real life.

Next Chapter: The time has come for Sakura to take Syaoran in hand and let their emotions take field in physical intimacy. The first time the couple come to the realization that the past fantasies they've had while in the early hours of the day were truly shared and the impact it will have in their bodies and love.

**Chapter 3: Eyes** (observation, satisfaction)

That's going to be the toughest chapter I'll have to write for this, I believe. I hope you will all be patient with me as I contrive to write something that is always hard for me to put in paper.

Thank you to all that have read the story. By the hits of it, more than 280 people have read. I hope you continue on to the next, and most likely the last chapter.

Review your thoughts and questions everyone. Hate it? Love it? Would you like more writings dealing with this aspect of their relationship? If you tell me, then I'll try to make it so.

Review button is here... thank you for reading.

MS


	3. Eyes

MS

Thank you to all who have read this story and have supported me with your reviews. Just a little line here or there prompts the writers ideas to flow freely, and our hands to type faster. More than 800 people have read the last chapter, thank you to all that are dedicating time from their days to read this and for putting this story into your favorites and alerts. I hope it meets your satisfaction.

Leave a comment at the end with your thoughts on this... I'd really appreciate it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original card captor Sakura characters... everything else is from my overactive imagination.

-

-

**Discovery**

_Chapter 3 : Eyes_

-

"Take care Sakura," her father said good night in their telephone conversation and hung up.

Sakura gently placed the receiver of the phone in its case. Her hands lingered by the frame beside it. It contained a picture of her with Syaoran when they had started their relationship several years back. In the photo they were seated on a bench in the park that they frequented, sharing one of their first kisses.

Sakura couldn't help but chuckle at the memory of the scene.

It had actually been the first kiss that she had initiated with her boyfriend, with the success of making him forget of the open spaces that they had been currently occupying. The flash and click of the picture had brought Syaoran's attention to the open. He'd backed away as if caught like a deer in the headlights, while his face had turned as red as she had ever seen it go. The term scarlet did not reflect the nature of the shade.

Taking the time to stretch her body, Sakura walked back from the living room toward the study room that she had been using the last couple of weeks with her boyfriend to study for the upcoming exams.

She stood by the door frame, her eyes feasting on the person whose presence occupied every little place in the room. Syaoran was leaning over the table, his hands going from page to page in reference books, while he bit the pencil he had placed in his mouth.

From that angle Sakura had a perfect view of his back profile. While in this current position, she could see his back. The t-shirt he was currently wearing draped over his skin, accentuating his muscles, as every little change in his posture revealed a new muscle. His arms were lightly covered with dark hair, which bristled as a fan of the air conditioner burst into the room where he was sitting.

Although, from this position what she could truly see without impediment was the nape of his neck.

His dark brown hair was as untamable as ever. Strands falling whichever way the wind was blowing, while several bangs framed his face. The back of his head was full of this soft material, going shorter as it went toward his neck.

She'd felt the light spray of hair beneath her fingers when she had placed her hands on his neck while they kissed. He'd grown so tall in the past few years that without that bit of anchorage, she'd never be able to kiss him while standing. And that would be a cruel fate, as in that position she was free to let her hands wander through his upper body.

Syaoran was still huddled over the same page. He seemed to be stuck in an exercise as his whole attention was given to the pages as he wrote some notes down on his spare papers. The image that had been running through her nightly dreams appeared before her eyes. It had been a couple of weeks since she'd started having those vivid dreams of them, together. In a way, she longed for it to happen, just to feel the experience and her imagination to stop running wild.

A mischievous smirk covered her features as a different thought crossed her mind. Using the most extreme cautiousness, as she knew he had wonderful reflexes, and was extremely alert in every circumstance, she advanced. Taking one step at a time toward her target, she leaned toward his feature and lightly exhaled a breath over his nape before placing a kiss on the spot.

She got the desired response as he jumped in his seat, and the pencil fell from his grip toward the books on the table.

"Sakura!" Syaoran exclaimed as he brought her toward his front as she continued her ministrations.

"What?" she asked, her face portraying a look of innocence that her shining eyes completely gave away. She took the opportunity to run her cheek against his jaw. She was positive that he hadn't shaved for two days, as the stubble was clearly accentuated against her skin.

"What did your father say?" Syaoran asked diverting the subject, pulling his jaw away from her cheeks. It seemed that every time she tried to provoke him in the past few weeks only made him skittish to the situation. He'd been reserved when in her company, specially when alone in his house.

"It's not a problem," she shifted toward her vacated place beside him. They were preparing for the onslaught of finals that would start in just one week in their school. Everyone was absconded in the libraries or corners of the classrooms going over the material that had been studied in class for the past semester.

"Since I prepared a bag the last time I was here with the essentials to spend the night like the past few weekends, he just wished me a good night and a promise to be at home for breakfast." Sakura picked up were she had left off, trying to concentrated her mind on her studies, instead of the way that Syaoran's neck had felt on her lips.

Giving up her thoughts on those ideas that continued to surface, she concentrated on the notebook in front of her. She needed to finish this chapter of Calculus this night. A last sigh escaped her as she scribbled away equations and examples.

The hours of the late afternoon slipped away as books opened and closed. Each subject was scrutinized, and each pencil ground to its base with the notes and exercises that were prepared.

Syaoran looked up from the last page he was going over for the day to find Sakura's eyes closed while in a position of pouring over a book. She was leaning forward, her arms anchoring her against the table, crossed, and her face obscured by the bangs that had escaped her clip.

He rushed forward when her posture wavered, her head falling towards the table and the books that laid open on it. His quick reflexes allowed him to prevent her crash which just succeeded on waking her up from her reverie.

"What?" She asked disoriented, her eyes blinking and adjusting toward the lights.

"You're tired Sakura," Syaoran glanced at the clock that hanged on one of the walls, while trying to adjust his eyes from the small print on the book's pages to the white wall. "It's late. We should go to bed, we could wake up early and finish this."

Sakura yawned, while moving her neck from side to side. Her hands stretched before her, bones cracking from the inactivity of the last few hours. "Sure, we can finish today's and start tomorrow's session early."

The young teens stood from their seats and walked side by side to their bedrooms. Sakura had been spending the weekends at Syaoran's house preparing for the tests that were coming the following week. Seeing as he lived alone and had the space to spare, they had housed many of their friends in marathon sessions of material for the upcoming finals. Instead of leaving his house, while in his company, at around 1 in the morning on the weekend nights, it had been a risk that her father did not like them to take.

Their houses were only two blocks apart, but making the trek at that time of night when the roads were full of drunk or thrill seeking groups was too much while the study sessions went over the period of a month.

So, with her father's blessing and her brother's protests, Sakura had packed an overnight bag and had moved into one of the unoccupied rooms in Syaoran's house.

His housekeeper came in around four times a week to make sure the house was in order, but the rest of the time the house was full of the quiet atmosphere that was needed for their preparations.

"Do you want to use the bathroom first or should I?" Sakura asked while continuing to stretch her muscles, while her yawns came one after the other. The room that she had chosen to occupy was right next to his, which had a connecting bathroom with his. There were other bathrooms around the house, but for the sake of convenience they had just elected to share when she stayed over.

"You can go first," Syaoran's hand covered his mouth as a suppressed yawn escaped his mouth. "Your yawns are contagious."

"That's always true," she stood on her tip toe and placed a small kiss on his lips before opening the door to her room. "I should be done in five minutes."

"Good night Sakura," with that she slipped to her room and closed the door while the light switch was turned on.

Standing in the same place, Syaoran's ears followed her light footsteps as she walked from the door toward the bed. On the side of it was an armoire in which she had placed the clothing she would change into when she stayed overnight. Concentrating on her movements, every other sound in the house was excluded as he heard the mattress creak.

He could imagine her sitting on a corner of the bed, leaning forward to take her socks off. He didn't know why, but every time he had seen her start to undress in his house, she had always taken her socks off first. The first time it happened it had been an accident, catching just a glimpse before scrambling to his room. After that, without conscious thought, he tried to make instances in which he would be in close proximity when she started to undress.

It had been the night before when he had stayed glued to the door of the bathroom as she had taken her clothes off to put on her sleeping garments when he'd finally seen her whole body uncovered. He'd finished brushing his teeth and had walked toward the parted door to her room to tell her the bathroom was free when his feet had frozen to the floor.

Sakura had been sitting on a corner of the bed, with a perfect viewing angle toward the bathroom, starting to undress from a terribly grueling study session. His breathing had hitched, his mouth partly open as he didn't dare breathe. She was leaning forward, her shirt riding to her upper back, while she took off her socks and placed them on an already opened drawer. She had moved her shoulders in circles, her hands massaging the jointing with her collarbone.

Her hands had reached for her jeans, her fingers unbuttoning and unzipping the garment. Lightly scratching her lower abdomen, she wiggled out of the material, leaving it pooled on the floor as she fell completely to the bed and stretched her legs.

Syaoran had felt his heart go into hyper drive, trying to pump the blood in his body while he remained frozen on the spot as she finished undressing.

She'd remained clad on a pair of panties that were riding on one of her well-rounded butt cheeks, and unclasped her bra, placing the material with the other discarded clothing.

It was a flash, that professed the length of a lifetime as she turned slightly, her hands reaching for a shirt that she had left on the bed, she gave him a glance of paradise.

She had the body of a goddess. Syaoran had never seen a vision before, but this had to be the Madonna that all seemed to worship.

Her body was lean, but sculpted by the calisthenics she went through every day to stay in shape. Her legs were long, the muscles shown with every little move she made. They led to her navel, which was encased by her panties. A slight movement of it to adjust for the night ahead gave him a glimpse of a light brown spray of hair that covered her. His eyes glued to the spot, Syaoran felt his body jerk, while his blood fled south toward his arousal, making it harden, as the image played over his head over and over again.

His eyes continued upwards, going over her small waist, and traveling to her uncovered breasts. They were round and full. He'd never actually seen a woman's breast in real life, but he suspected that the soft mounds he felt every time his hands wandered over her form while fully clothed would truly fill his hands and keep the ache of touching completely satisfied when he had the privilege to have them.

A groan had left his dry throat, when one of her hands traveled from her left shoulder to her left breast and the right, softly scratching the imprint of the material that had imprisoned them for hours on end. Sakura looked around the room, putting on her shirt as if looking for the intruding sound that he had made.

Syaoran had turned and firmly closed the door before she looked toward it, while the click resounded in his ears. His breath shallow, and completely erratic. His fingers flinched uncontrollably, as if seeking a release to a tension that had just been revealed.

"Syaoran," her light knock had brought him out of his mindless state. He startled as he felt her use the handle to open the door. "Are you done in there?"

"Yes," he cleared his voice, as the hoarse response would only arouse her curiosity. "Good night Sakura." He fled to his room after that, making sure to close the door behind him. He'd had a restless night. Her body had haunted his already fueled imagination.

As he listened to the sounds coming from the room today, he couldn't help himself from seeing her image as the actions tried to match against the images his head was providing him.

Syaoran placed his head against the doorframe while trying to regulate his breathing. Closing his eyes, he softly banged his head against the door without making a sound that would rouse her suspicions, and entered his room to get ready for another sleepless night.

"There's only so much torture a body can take," he mumbled to himself as he heard the shower running. So she had decided to take a shower tonight before retiring for bed. That thought brought back the image tenfold. Only this time he could see her completely naked body from behind as water droplets showered her.

"This is going to be a long night," taking off his clothes and taking his sleeping shorts, he resign himself to wait for his own chance to relive the infernal warmth that had taken over his body. Even though in the end it would only be a temporary reprieve.

Syaoran spent most of the first hours of sleep tossing and turning. While he had gotten some hours of sleep that he desperately needed, he found himself wondering about the dreams that had plagued him in the last few months.

Every time that he had touched her in those dreams, she had seemed as real to him as when he had grabbed her hands to lead her to school. Her skin had felt as soft and silky, her moans had sounded just like when he kissed her. Her hands had felt in the same texture of when her nails raked over his body in real life.

Still, there was no underestimation of the overworking imagination of a teenage boy whose hormones had been running amok. Her body though, was exactly the same as what he had glimpsed the night before. In there truly lay a conundrum. He'd supposed that when you pictured a girl naked, you went with what you thought she should look like but what you had seen before, and by your perception of her.

To actually picture her exactly as he had seen her though, was suspicious. His eyes closed again, trying to recapture the sleep that had filled him just minutes before. His exhaustion overtook him, while the clock kept advancing with the hours of the night.

* * *

Sakura woke with a start. She blinked to the darkened room, her eyes adjusting to the pronounced shadows that occupied every corner. Turning her head from side to side, she looked for something that could have brought her out of her sleep. Bringing her hand to her face, she rubbed the sides of it, while her throat demanded water for its rasp state. 

Slipping into her slippers, she walked silently toward the bathroom. Syaoran was a light sleeper, so any sound she made could bring him out of sleep. She stumbled as she walked, her body still half asleep.

Not turning the light on, but leaving the door ajar so that the slight light that came through the window would reflect inside, she reached for a cup and filled it with the tap water. She took small sips, her eyes closing over and over, signaling the want for a comfortable bed to continue her slumber.

Her ears perked for a moment. She shook her head as she turned whatever was left inside the cup into the sink. She was sure that she had heard her name.

Letting a yawn fill her expression, she walked slowly back to her room when the sound came again. Sure that she hadn't made it up, she turned to the other door. It seemed like Syaoran was calling her name.

She sighted, sure that she had woken him even though she had tried her best to keep from making any sound. His groan followed, a sound she'd only heard him made when in pain or frustrated.

Her curiosity peaked, and reassuring following so that he could go back to sleep, she opened the door that led to his room slowly.

The light from the streetlamp that was outside his window illuminated his room. She'd only been there a handful of times, as embarrassment of invading his personal space had made her leave it as soon as possible. She knew that he didn't feel comfortable around her alone in his bedroom, where his bed occupied more than a third of the space.

She stood by the doorway, the light filling in part of the shadows that completely bared the sight for all eyes. She gasped, her hand covering her mouth softly, while her eyes took in the whole scene. Her heart hammered on her chest, her skin tingling as if just kissed, and her senses acute to take in the complete picture.

Her eyes raked his whole figure in. He was completely naked, with the covers completely overthrown to the side of the bed that was unoccupied. The muscles in his powerful legs were contracted, part of it moving upwards letting the knee crest. Her hands itched. From the distance she could see a miniscule presence of dark hair that covered his legs and thighs.

He was turned to his side, a buttock completely uncovered for her eyes. The rounded cheeks seemed chiseled and rough, as a slight movement from him completely defined the body part in all its glory. She'd seen a small statue of a naked Greek man that had been present in a museum that they had visited for class. Syaoran truly had no reason to envy such a sight, as the creamy skin that covered his body seemed as perfect as it could possibly be in a human being.

"Sakura," he gasped her name again, his body moving to her direction giving her a view of the front.

Her eyes were dancing. Lightheadedness settled in, making her sway on her feet for a second while she took in his nude form. She'd never seen an actual human male naked. She'd seen pictures in books that were mostly anatomical that never actually revealed the reality of a human body.

His strong thighs came to his hipbone, and the middle juncture in between took in her whole attention. He was different from anything that she could have ever imagined it to be.

Hair covered his navel, just like her but less pronounced, forming a cover for the member that distinguished his body from hers.

More engrossed though was she on his actions. His hand was moving slowly from the patch of hair toward his penis. The more he rubbed against it, the more it moved. It came from an inert appendage to a fully aroused length. Her name left his lips multiple times, as his eyes closed and his body contracted and prayed for a release.

Sakura's own hands moved to her own navel. From there they moved toward her own juncture as the other went to her breasts. Her nipples were round and puckered, and a pull on her lower body left her aching as she crossed her legs.

Her eyes remained glued to his figure, taking in every little movement that changed his expression, and her ears picking up every part of his grunts and gasps as his fingers rubbed the head of his cock.

Her own hands itched. They didn't want to be touching herself. They wanted to replace his own, feeling the texture of that so very different and new part of his body that she had imagined in her dreams and fantasies. To touch him, to feel her hands over his arousal, to let her mouth wander from his chest to taking him in completely, to have his legs rub against her own, while the rest of their bodies lay bare for their inspections.

He shouted in frustration. Syaoran turned to his side, his hands before him clasped in each other, while his eyes closed as if on pain. He buried his face against the pillow, burying the explicit words that resulted from it.

"It's not enough," his voice permeated the room, where his shifting in position gave away the restless energy that he was feeling. He turned down, taking care while he pressed his erection to the bedding, while his face was completely buried by the material of his pillow.

The banging of his head against it, while trying to catch his breath, letting her see that he had not achieved any satisfaction or release. "Sakura," her name in his lips brought her from the doorway.

She walked to the bed, put the slippers on the other side of the bed and climbed onto it. The movement of the mattress got Syaoran's attention. His head snapped upwards, finally noticing that he was not alone this night in his bedroom.

"Sakura?" he was flabbergasted. His expression revealed a horror as he realized that he was naked in his bed, while his girlfriend had climbed into bed with him. "What are you doing here?" He quickly grabbed part of the covers and threw them over his lower body.

He barely had enough material to pool around his midsection as she was kneeling right over the material. Sakura advanced in all fours, taking care of using her knees to pull the bedding off of his body.

"I heard you calling me," she answered, stopping herself just inches from his face.

"You should go back to your room," Syaoran's voice climbed a few decibels as she observed his naked body.

"I don't think so," she leaned forward, throwing a hand to his other side while one of her legs settled in between his own. She pushed him backward, settling herself atop of him.

"What are you doing?" Syaoran remained motionless as he felt the full weight of her body on his. Nothing had ever felt as good as that. Her hands roamed his sides, settling on his chest as she moved her lower body so she was sitting on top of him.

"Syaoran," she recalled his attention to her face while she settled over his navel. His erection rubbing over her own juncture, getting harder by the seconds. "I want you to touch me."

"What?" Syaoran blinked his eyes. He had to be imagining all this. There was absolutely no way that Sakura had just entered his room with only a t-shirt on while in her undergarments and currently straddling him. Still, she felt so real to his touch. His hands caressed her thighs, grabbing her backside and bringing her down to his naked chest.

"I must be dreaming," he murmured when the shift in his position brought his erection in contact with the fabric of her panties.

"It's not a dream," Sakura used her hands to strip the shirt from her body, baring her upper body to his gaze. This was the first time that she stood in front of a member of the opposite sex in her panties. A slight haze of color covered her cheeks as by instinct of unfamiliarity brought her arms over her chest to cover her nudity.

She wanted him to see her, to touch her, to love her, but nagging doubts of inexperience couldn't be thought away in an instant. If he could break out of the daze that seemed to have overcome him at the moment, then maybe she wouldn't feel like a fool who had made a mistake.

Infused with anger at his inactivity, she fell to his body, earning a deep grunt as she knocked the breath out of him. Just for good measure she bit his ear. Hard, sure that an imprint of her teeth would remain for several hours.

Syaoran pulled her away, while curses rained out of his mouth. He rubbed his ear softly, realizing that his girlfriend was naked and fully atop of him.

"Sakura," his arms came around her waist as she wiggled from his embrace and tried to reach for he discarded garment.

"Let me go," she growled as his arms kept her in the position she was trying to get out of.

"No," Syaoran rolled to the side, trapping her beneath his frame, his hands trapping her own on the side of the pillow where her head had settled. "Why are you in my room in the middle of the night Sakura?" He asked as his completely awake mind finally started to take in her unclothed figure.

She was growling under her breath as her hands struggled. Each movement that she made, her breasts move in their place. His attention completely focused on them, her deep breaths accentuating their size. "You're naked," stating the obvious only infuriated her.

"Of course I am," one of her hands slipped from his and enlaced itself around his neck, bringing him down to her. Grabbing his scalp, she brought his lips down to hers taking him completely by surprise. Her pent up rage dissipated as he matched her groan for groan, fumble for fumble, and caress by caress.

They separated for breath, their eyes shinning while their gazes devoured each of their expressions. "Touch me." Sakura closed her eyes at her pronouncement and let her hands fall to her sides. Her head was turned, her profile to his gaze as she took a deep breath that brought her breasts forward while she relaxed her knees so that her legs were opened further.

"As you wish," Syaoran felt his head lighten as his arousal deepened. His circulation tripled at her words, his hands shaking slightly as one reached for a place he had never touched before.

He let his hand encase her breast. He felt her breath hitch as he settled his palm over the mound. An exhilaration he had felt before coursed through his body. Going forward he took the other into his mouth.

His tongue ran over it completely. Her nipple hardened under his tongue, while her hands buried themselves on his hair. In impulse he bit it softly. She gasped, not in pain, but in surprise. As her nipples kept on hardening, he ran his stubble face against the skin.

"Oh, god," she forcefully pulled him upwards. His stubble ran from the side of her breast to her neck. "I love your stubble."

He chuckled at this. It wasn't as if he hadn't noticed that every chance she had, she would somehow touch his face. It was a mite uncomfortable for him as the hair growing every day at such rate was unfamiliar to him, but she had a fetish with it.

"I know," his hand went from her breast to her navel. He traced her belly button softly, while he kissed her chest once again. Sucking on them, he experienced an arousal that he'd never had before. He'd had a lot of pulls toward sexual excitement where Sakura was concerned, but never like this.

His hand walked toward her panties, and slipped under the material. He came in contact with the hair covering her sex. Simply playing around with it left her breathless. His touch was so different from anything that she had ever felt before down there.

His mouth followed, leaving a trail of kisses from her breast to her abdomen. The muscles contracted under his lips, quivering slightly as his tongue ran over the skin.

"Syaoran!" The exclamation left her lips as he grabbed her suddenly. He applied pressure with his palm, rubbing up and down.

"Yes?" He asked as he brought his hand from her place, a lingering tingle in his palm. He brought his hand to his face, lightly licking its surface, catching an unfamiliar taste and smell from it.

"Keep doing it," she ordered as she brought one of her own hands to lead his back to her sex. She lifted her hips, tangling the material into hers and his hands and pulled. The message was quite clear with that.

A smile of satisfaction covered his face. It felt good to the ego to find that your girlfriend liked it when you touched one of her most sacred places. Still, habits died hard when your personality was like his.

"Are you sure?" He asked as he kissed her, a dizzying chime taking over his mind. She seemed to want an intimacy between them, but it was clearly unexpected to have it today.

"Yes," her eyes shined beneath the illumination from the window. Her cheeks were covered with a rosy hue, a bit of perspiration covering her temple. She was smiling though, her own hands wandering to his lower body via his back. "I love you Syaoran," her fingers brushed against his pubic hairs, his abs contracting as if he had just been punched in the stomach. "I want you to touch me like I want to touch you."

Her hand stopped by his erection. Not truly grabbing it, but letting it come in contact with her palm and fingers. Moving her hand to a different angle, she rubbed it from its base to its head. Syaoran felt his vision clouding, all of his blood truly rushing to his lower body. He could feel the dam dissolving, a bit of fluid coming out of the head of his penis as her hands stilled.

"It's so hard," she said in wonder. She'd heard and read about it, but experiencing it was something quite different.

He reached for her wandering hand before she could fully make him come. He was so high strung that all of his resolve and strength would leave him as soon as he spilled his semen in an orgasm. He wanted to take care of her before it was too late though. He didn't have much confidence on what would happen when they truly came together in the end, but he could make sure that she felt good before he was forced to come.

One of his hand held her own hand imprisoned while the other traveled to her opening. He slowly inserted a finger, trying to remember what he was supposed to do as his brain remained in a haze. She arched against his touch, making his palm come in contact with her clitoris.

He deftly explored her inside, while his thumb rubbed the nub, feeling it harden as a pebble against her soft inner folds. His fingers moved in a circle, stretching and probing the muscles that were coated with a wet substance. The wetter she was, then the more pleasure she could receive as the uncomfortable feeling would be driven away by pleasure. That much he could remember.

She gasped and moan as every probe brought him in contact with her in a different angle. Her face was truly red now, her lips parted in gasps as she ushered him on to the end.

"I'd love to get inside you right now," he whispered to her ear as her pelvis ground against his arm, arching, letting his fingers explore deeper. "But this is all that I can do for you tonight," with that he slinked toward the bottom of the bed. Both of his hands were used to part her legs further and parted her outer lips. She felt like screaming when she felt his mouth devouring her.

He sucked and ran his tongue over her sex as she trashed under his ministrations. His tongue entered her, it ran over every little inch of her hole, his fingers still playing around with her clitoris. He felt her snap, her muscles contracting, her legs stiff and her hips arched to his face. Her release didn't elicit a scream, but the shrill response as she went boneless under him was enough to clue him in.

She was still pulsating inside as he truly drank her release. He felt her slowing heart beat, her legs regaining some control as they shifted under his arms.

"Syaoran," she called him, her hands going around his shoulders to bring him to her. As she pulled him, he made a trail of kissed through her abdomen, breasts, neck, finally settling over her mouth. As they kissed, she could taste herself. She'd tasted her release the times she had tried to bring some comfort to herself, so she was able to tell what she was feeling.

Still, he was pressing hard against her hip bone. He was still as hard as he had been when they had started. She wondered over his words before he had gone down on her, recalling what he had said.

As if seeing what she was thinking about, Syaoran laughed. It sounded dry and hoarse to his own ears, as he could attest to the fact that he was actually feeling pain at the moment. He was as hard as he had actually felt before. "I don't have any protection."

"Oh," was her subtle answer to his explanation. Her eyes left his face to look toward the window. The sky was still was dark as it had been when she had awoken. It seemed to have happened hours before as time seized to exist to her, but she was sure that not that much time had actually passed.

She felt so wonderful. Freedom. She was actually free from her body. She felt subtly different, but in what way she couldn't explain.

She wanted him to feel it too.

Her mind focused on her idea, she carefully maneuvered him to the side. She pushed him against the bedding, letting one of her knees to stay in between his legs.

Syaoran's features reflected his confusion as he saw her stand over him. "That's a shame," she responded to his earlier explanation. "But I'm sure I can do something for you."

It took Syaoran several seconds to connect her cryptic answer to what he had told her before. When he finally made the connection, she was already placing kisses over his chest.

Her hands played over the hair that covered his chest and traveled downwards. It followed the path that it created toward his erection. Her hand lingered over his abdomen, his greatly defined muscles contracting wildly as she kissed them. With her lips placed over his skin, she felt as if they were jumping beneath her caress. It had to be a sensitive area for him if his body became completely rigid with the move kisses she placed over the place.

"Do you like my kisses Syaoran?" She asked, her voice reflecting the happiness she felt bubbling inside of her as she finally got to explore his body in real life.

His mouth moved, but he couldn't speak. He was so wound up inside that all that came out of his mouth were non-sensible grumbles. No coherent thought could form in his brain as he could only process the fact that she was so close to where he wanted to feel her mouth on.

Her hand went to the base of his erection, wrapped her hand around it and traveled upwards to the tip of his erected penis. As her hand lifted, taking away her touch, his hips lifted as well, reaching, yearning for her warmth to return.

It had felt as heaven to him. There was no way to compare it to the times he'd had to take care of his arousal on his own. Knowing that she was real this time just doubled the yearning he had for release. This was truly the worse torture that he had ever found himself under.

She pulled herself upwards over his body, letting his whole cock come in contact with her stomach, the hair the was on her navel and settle over leg. He gasped over and over again, his eyes closing slightly as they glazed over. She felt mischievous and in control.

She wanted to hear him ask for her touch. She'd begged for release, so in turn she wanted him to crave her own touch. "Do you want me to kiss you down there?" She whispered, almost inaudibly in his ear as she softly bit him. His hands grabbed her roughly, bringing her face before his.

"Yes," he bit her bottom lips as her eyes closed. She could feel her own desire build again in her lower body. Just having him touch her when she was undressed was enough to elicit a response of complete arousal from him.

"I've dreamt of you touching me," his voice was still hoarse and rasp to their ears. "I've come in this bed imagining your hands on me." His gaze focused on her parted lips as he kept on biting and kissing her lower lip. "Your mouth with me inside of you." He was intent on driving the point home when he grounded her hips against his.

They both saw stars as their whole body came in contact skin to skin, chest to chest, sex to sex. Their nakedness bringing in a new meaning to their intimacy.

"My hard cock inside of you while you scream for release," the last was punctuated as he ran his tongue from her neck bone to her breast. He suckled and nibbled on it as she almost fell upon him as her arms had lost their strength. She was getting wet again, with just his words and his body. The pulsating warmth inside of her just left her breathless once again.

Syaoran used one of his hands to anchor her with her but as his other slipped inside once again. This time much effort wasn't needed. While his mouth ravaged her breast and stomach, she came once again into his nibble fingers. She fell hard against him, her face buried on his neck. His breaths were still harsh against her ears, her own trying to let her heartbeats return to normal.

"Oh God I love it when you come," he told her as her breasts and hard nipples rubbed against his upper body as she moved. Her muscles still feeling like jelly, Sakura pulled from the place, completely spent.

"No fair," she finally said to him as she dropped to the side. "I want to make you come." An emphasis placed on the you.

Syaoran chuckled as he saw her pout. Everything she did aroused him to new heights. He was sure his hard on was about to explode without her assistance as he watched her.

"Don't touch me now," she warned him as she went over to his legs and gripped him once again. Syaoran's eyes crossed as she moved it up and down. She spread a bit of fluid that had escaped the tip over it, marveling over the feel of the skin. It felt smooth and ragged at the same time.

Recalling what she had felt when he had run his tongue over her sex, she leaned forward, her hair rushing against his legs eliciting a shiver from his body. She pressed forward, her eyes round as she took in the appearance of the male reproductive organ. He was so erect that it pointed to his own navel. The hair around it cushioned it as it bobbled with each breath that he took.

Shaking her head against the spell it had been caught on, she opened her mouth and placed her tongue at the base of it. Keeping him still with her hand, she ran her tongue from the base to the tip. Syaoran trembled as it happened, his knees buckling under the strain and falling to the bedspread.

His eyes crossed once again, his vision completely leaving him as she then proceeded to run her tongue from the tip toward the base and to his testicles. He felt so hard that he was sure that he could break in two if he didn't come soon.

Her free hand wandered toward his testicles and traced them as she took him into her mouth. She brought it inside as far as it could go, letting her teeth scrape over the texture, trying to discern the taste that it brought to her senses. She brought her mouth to the tip once again, her tongue circling the head and into her mouth once again when she felt him buck beneath her.

"I'm coming," his hands left her head to grab the linen beneath his body. The material bunching madly under his fingers. He shouted her name while he spilled inside her mouth.

Sakura was taken aback as she felt a foreign liquid fill her mouth. She coughed a bit as she realized that he had come into her mouth. She hadn't thought that he would come so quickly or taken into heart his warning. In reflex, she drank it, feeling as if she had just drank a raw egg.

Her tongue ran over her teeth and surfaces, feeling the whole taste and texture of his semen. It was erotic when you thought about it. She was tasting him in her mouth. She had his essence inside of her body. She finally felt filled and knowledgeable on a subject that had brought her many restless nights.

"Sakura," Syaoran finally spoke. He pulled her to his chest, settling her head over his heartbeat. His hands simply massaged her scalp as she climbed further to his side.

Using his tired legs, Syaoran pushed away the covers in which he was resting over and pulled her to his embrace. He kissed her temple as his eyes closed in exhaustion. He knew that he would fall asleep as soon as he reached his much needed release.

Sakura felt him relax, his arms still rock hard around her waist. She had her nose against his neck. Every small breath brought in the scent of sweat and their release. The bed linens were damp bellow them, but her body didn't care. She let her arm rest over his neck, her hand brushing his nape. He shivered slightly before they settled into deep sleep.

* * *

Several hours later both teenagers woke at Syaoran's alarm clock. They needed to get up early to catch up on their studying. Blushing, they had untangled their limbs from one another and started the day with the memories of what had occurred the night before on Syaoran's bed. 

Smiles and wandering eyes brought little embarrass chuckles out, but their thoughts remained in tune to a thought. The experience needed to be repeated as soon as possible. Maybe even go a bit further. Syaoran vowed to himself to get prepared. Their final exams were going to be over by next Friday. That was going to be the day.

Interpreting his stumbling words and his blushes, Sakura answered the question in her own way. She kissed him as they separated at her house's steps. Their hands enlaced themselves, their mouths and lips communicated, while their bodies primed themselves as they had always done with their embrace.

"Have the precautions ready next time," she whispered as she slipped from him and took in his hungering gaze. She was sure that her eyes mirrored his own.

"I'll be prepared." With that Syaoran waved and let her go into the house. He slipped his hands into his pants' and walked back to his place. A whistling tune erupted from his lips, exams and tests forgotten for a bit as the world seemed brighter than it had been a few hours before.

* * *

I'm sorry for the time it took me to write this. I must say though that the length should justify it. It has been a long time since I've written such a long chapter. I was tempted to break it into two parts, but what the hell. I'm actually going to write a fourth part and the last. Our couple will finally get their night of full intimacy. I truly have no idea how long it might take me to write it. Lemons are kind of not my forte... although when I start, I barely stop before I finish those type of scenes. Although It'll be up to you all... if you want a full blown lemon tell me, if not, then I might not as this original idea of mine is actually complete. 

I didn't let them go through the whole thing because to my thinking, Syaoran has been thinking of sex, but he hadn't actually thought of having it with his girlfriend any time soon. He should have known better, right?

**Chapter 4 : Hearts** -(Maybe)-

Review button is right here... tell me what you want...

MS


	4. Hearts

MS 

Here's the last chapter of this series. Thank you to all who have supported me with your reviews, comments, and to those who added this story to your alerts and favorites. This is not going to be my last story dealing with this issue between these two... there are other stories in the works that haven't been written yet. Keep checking back and you might find something else to your liking.

Also, I'm writing a one-shot called _Midnight Snack_ that takes place in this same timeline, only about 6 weeks after this chapter. If you would like receive an e-mail of when it is posted, then add me to your author alert as it is going to be in a different story. Or, just keep your eyes open, and you may find it if you check periodically.

**Have I told you that today's my birthday!! BIRTHDAY, I'm getting older every year...**

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters from card captor Sakura, everything else comes from my imagination.

-

-

**Discovery **

_Chapter 4 : Hearts_

-

The exams were over!!

The whole school erupted in cheers when the final bell had rung. The hallways were crowded with students as they ran to their lockers, papers flying through the air and landing on the floor as they upended all of their papers. Some of the teachers had joined in the celebrations by standing by their doors and smiling at the antics being presented.

Sakura stood from her seat when most of the students on her class had finished cheering and running around the room. She picked her bag from the floor as Tomoyo and Syaoran said their good byes to their classmates and joined her.

They were all going to celebrate this night. They were free from exams or heavy study sessions for a while. That was enough cause for all of them to get together.

Syaoran took Sakura's hand in his and with Tomoyo by her other side, they went to scrounge up their friends as the ruckus on the hallways numbed to a pleasant buzz.

Her body tingled. He was doing it again. He was touching her in public without his usual embarrassed features. It had been a week since the radical change, and all she could say was that it was a welcome part to their relationship.

They stood by their teacher on the doorway, as he shook his head and went back to get his papers ready to leave the classroom in order.

Tomoyo waved to one of their friends and went to join their group, probably to get the final details on their plans. The group had actually spanned to more than 10 students as more had joined in by word of mouth.

Syaoran placed his arm over her shoulder, as she slipped her arm around his waist. This closure just brought to mind the intimacies that they had shared almost a week before. They hadn't had the chance nor the time to be able to repeat the performance. It was kind of hard to do anything that would attract someone's attention in the house when her brother still breathed fire when he was mentioned and her father had a study on the same floor.

He nuzzled her ear making her giggle. She recalled what he had told her five days ago. That had made her count the days, anticipation clearly growing within her as the days had planned. She had something to look forward to after her exams. That was enough to lift her spirits at the most stressed part of the year for her.

"Remember last week?" He inquired softly as a group of boys walked by the doorway and engaged him in conversation. They were from another class but part of the many sport teams that Syaoran played after school.

They all greeted her, but immediately returned to their conversation with him. They were probably trying to set up a timetable that they could meet together to play their games.

That was alright with me. Syaoran had his activities and male friends while I had my own activities and my own friends. Although, if everything went according to plan, then she would be spending a lot of time in his company. Especially those little hours of the day when there was nothing to occupy the time. She was smiling at the thought.

"You must be happy about something," Syaoran brought her attention back to them. "You're beaming."

That only resulted on her smile to widen. "Of course I am."

"And what's the reason?" He asked as she buried her nose in the nape of his neck and placed a kiss when she retreated.

"Wouldn't you like to know," with the cryptic answer, she disengaged her limbs from his and walked toward her friends.

His eyes glued to her backside, he completely captured the sway of her hips and the way her skirt hugged her ass. She had certainly put a bit of dedication to the movement of her body.

They were going to be busy this night with their friends, and Sakura's father was definitely expecting her to be home for the night. There was also the stress for the finals to finally release.

But, tomorrow she was his.

Everything was in order in his house. She'd already devised a way to spend the weekend in his house while they were alone. And he was prepared for every eventuality. He was also primed with the sly looks and innuendo she had thrown at him in the past few days.

He smiled, a feral smile covering his features. She would be his prey and he would be her hunter. There was a reason that he had been named 'wolf' so many years ago. It truly fit his needs at the moment.

He went after what he wanted with all guns flaring. At this moment all he wanted was her.

* * *

Sakura placed her bag over her shoulders as she closed the door. She had told Kero to behave while she was gone over the weekend, earning a sneer as if Kero truly knew what was going to happen. Maybe he did in a way. 

Touya was still scowling by the door as she kissed her father good-bye and went towards the door. She returned his glares with a glorious smile, not helping herself to goad him a bit more. He disdainfully sniffed, like a pet that tried to show no interest in its food.

"I'll see you all on Monday," with that pronouncement Sakura opened the door and left her house.

It was a wonderful Saturday in midday. The sun was shining, the sky as blue as a clear ocean and the wind chiming softly on her ears.

Today was the day. Syaoran had told her not to be too early as he needed to get some things done. She couldn't help but wander what those preparations were. Everything could be so simple as what had happened the week before, just a step further than what they had done. Still, she loved it that he was going to extra efforts to increase the mood.

But then she wasn't sure as to what he was doing, so she would just have to wonder over what he was preparing for their 'date'.

She'd told her father that since she'd finished her classes and tests, that she was going to spend the weekend with her friends and at their houses. Her father, the trusting soul that he was where she was concerned, had agreed as he had seen the strain she had felt under the past month. What he hadn't known was that she had also been under a lot of sexual strain.

She'd been inundated by dreams of the sexual nature with Syaoran for the past three months that she'd been ready to explode the week before. Those dreams had truly opened her eyes to what she was looking for in their advancing relationship. With the way he had responded to her touch the last time that she had been overnight at his house, she was sure that Syaoran had been under the same strain as well.

She glanced at her watch, seeing that it was a bit after 12. They'd gone home pretty late the night before. The time had slipped by as the group had gone from place to place trying to forget the onslaught of exams that they had just been put under. It was a success in the end.

What she had wanted the most last night though, was that Syaoran had been alone with her so that she could run her hands over his shoulders and press her yearning body to his. She'd shivered the past week as she'd recalled the things that they had done in his house the last Saturday. Her body revved in anticipation as snippets of the memory coursed through her head.

She would have though that it had all been one of her most vivid dreams if it wasn't for the fact that Syaoran himself acted differently about it. They'd mentioned risqué comments all throughout the week, leaving each other in a blush in the end. But, their secret smiles now held a different aspect that she didn't need to decipher.

She stopped by the gate to his house, momentarily frozen as the continued anticipation of the whole week spiraled through her body in just that instance. She could feel a pull in her lower body, a drumming sensation beating with her heart as she pressed her legs together. She bit her lip as it only intensified the beats.

Taking a deep breath to compose herself, she placed a smile on her face, straitened her dress and knocked on the door.

She heard the footsteps nearing the door. She held her breath as it opened, revealing what she most wanted in the world.

Her eyes widened as she took in his whole picture. Syaoran was smiling a rogue smile that she had glimpsed at the whole week. His face was smooth, clearly shaved which made his features clearer in the light. He was also wearing a pair of black pants that were elegantly pressed, with a simple white shirt and a jacket over it.

His attire, though simple, screamed of distinguished and regal upbringing. He seemed ready to take girl to a formal dance.

"Come in," he opened the door fully, his hands motioning for her to come in.

Sakura stepped into the house, changing her shoes for the slippers that had garnered a permanent spot in his house.

She turned to him, her bag on the floor, and found herself assaulted by his kiss. He took her mouth roughly at first, his tongue demanding entrance inside. She immediately acceded, pulling him closer to her.

The momentum brought them to the walls. There he pressed her as his tongue mimicked many of the things he had planned to do to her body throughout the day. But then, he was in no hurry. Not really.

His kiss softened, his hands pulling her away from the walls and his hands roaming over her uncovered shoulders. Her dress was simple, with two spaghetti straps on both sides of her shoulders. Her hands gripped the material of his shirt, as his jacket was opened. Her legs had started to loose power and control over themselves, this was the only way that she could make sure not to fall to the floor like a puddle of water.

Her skin flushed as he ran his hands over her back, pressing her sex to his. She felt him hardening and moving underneath his clothes. Wander flowed through her as she realized that she had so much power over him that this contact alone was enough to set him on fire.

Then, as soon as it had started, he ended it. He pulled away from her, his mouth still running over her creamy shoulders but easing on their assault as his hands imprisoned hers between his own.

"That dress is crippling my plans," he told her as he pulled away from her. Their faces were right in each other's vision, letting them see what the little exchange of greetings had brought to their wound up bodies.

"That was the idea," she answered, one of her hands moving toward his jaw and tracing the cleanly shaven features. "You shaved."

He blushed at her comment. Syaoran knew that she had a thing about his stubble, but he had decided to shave for the day. "I didn't want you to have any whisker burns." He coughed a bit as his eyes came toward a pinkish spot in the valley between her breasts. It was almost the color of her skin, but there were still bit of impressions that if you didn't look hard enough, you wouldn't be able to find.

"Not today," he pulled her from the room toward the kitchen. "Today's a special day."

"You can say that again," Sakura let him pull her through the doorways as they entered the kitchen, walking by his side, their hands clasped.

She stopped in the doorway, her mouth dropped open at the sight over the table. It was filled with a feast. There was so much food on it in plates, each decorated in some way, that she wondered how the legs hadn't broken under the strain.

"I prepared some food for us," he coughed into his palm as he saw her reaction. "You know, for lunch and dinner."

"That was so sweet of you," her astonishment left her just as fast as it had appeared. Syaoran was a great guy who liked to take care of her in simple ways. She'd been expecting this, but he had truly outdone himself. A devilish impulse made her mind turn toward a different thought. "You just want me full of energy for your nefarious plans."

He chuckled, no trace of doubt in his actions as he pulled her closer in how she had made the comment. "That's one of the reasons." Her hands wrapped themselves over his neck, her fingers running under his hair, tracing his scalp.

"Really," she bit his lower lip, her teeth scrapping over it as her tongue reached outwards and placed a kiss under his right ear. She felt him shiver under her kiss, the hair on her arms bristling with the anticipation that was going through her body. "You didn't have to go to so much trouble."

"No trouble," he placed a finger in the middle of her throat and let it slide down toward her breast. His hand traced over her revealed cleavage and felt her nipple harden beneath her dress. "I was just going to ply you with food, spend a few hours kissing and petting each other over the rug by the fireplace while some soft melodies played in the background, and then..." he trailed off as she brought her lips to his for a kiss.

"And then what?" She tried to make him keep going with the previous thought when he stopped.

"And then I was going to have my way with you," he hitched the bottom of her skirt, his hand sliding beneath it to run over her thigh. He cupped her ass, groaning when she grinded herself against him. "And maybe let you have your way with me as well."

"I certainly hope so," she said as she walked away from his embrace and laughed at his expression. "I don't want to spoil this romantic afternoon you have planned for us," she walked to the table and grabbed one of the sweet confections he had prepared.

She heard him growl under his breath and turned just to see him pounce like a wolf for a piece of red-blood-tinted steak. She couldn't help the grin that broke over her face when he pulled her to his side once again. "Those plans were ruined when you walked in with this dress on."

She looked down, deciding to play innocence. "What's wrong with it?" She asked as she grabbed for the table and placed one of his pastries into his opened mouth. He chewed it quickly, wanting to tell her the answer as soon as possible. She merely reached for another plate, grabbing a mix of grapes with bits of strawberries and bananas.

She placed them into her mouth, her taste buds clamoring over their taste. She took the chance he presented when his mouth opened again to retort the answer and took his mouth in hers again. The tastes of the pastries and the fruits commingled with the taste they found so fascinating with each other when they kissed.

Their breathing ran ragged as they separated. Syaoran placed his tongue over the corner of her parted lips and licked the corner, as if taking away a piece of the food that they had just shared with one another.

"We should go to your room," she whispered to his ear, her eyes closed as his hands kept wandering over her lower backside. She already felt so primed and aroused that her body just wanted a relief from the fire that had been set burning inside of her. "I want you to do to me those things we did last Saturday."

She bit him over his neck, her hands sliding his coat off of his shoulders. His hands left her body, temporarily leaving her burning with the imprints of his palm still over her skin, and he let the jacket fall softly toward the floor. Her fingers already going to the buttons on his shirt. Sakura wanted to see his uncovered chest once again. She wanted to see if she had recalled every little nuance of his body right from memory.

"Yes," he brought his arms under her and carried her with one hand supporting her shoulders, and the other under her legs. She took advantage of the new position to place kisses over the exposed side she had gotten free. Her sight drank every corner that was revealed. She marveled at every muscle and tick that worked in his frame as he climbed the stairs toward his room.

He threw the door open with his feet, shutting it just as swiftly when he walked a few paces. Sakura was otherwise distracted with his chest and his pectorals to notice the subtle changes that had occurred in his room. There were candles, lit and dancing, littering every little corner of the darkened room. He had placed a darker curtain over the window to somehow muffle the illumination it always offered.

The bed was neatly made with a cover that he had selected for the special occasion.

What was less noticeable for the teenagers was the single red rose that he had placed over the bedspread on the middle of the bed while she had knocked on the door. There were other flowers as well, but not a lot to truly stifle the atmosphere and turn it into a travesty.

Impatient, Sakura jumped out of his arms and slipped her arms out of the straps that were over her shoulders. The dress still remained over her body as the zipper along the back remained in its place. She opened the last button on his shirt and slipped it over his shoulders.

He was beautiful. And just how she had recalled him for the past few days when her mind had been unable to process anything but the fact that she wanted to touch his beautiful body once again. Her hands gripped his exposed chest, running all over the place as his own hands went over to her back and slowly unzipped her dress.

She saw him chuckle as she tried to get him to hurry. She wanted out of the dress and into the bed where he would touch her intimately and she could truly feel his once again.

"You shouldn't be in such a hurry," he teased her as his palms ran under her dress over her back slipped under her panties to grab both of her butt cheeks and gripped them.

"I feel so impatient," she whispered to his ear, letting purrs of satisfaction over his touch leave her lips and grace his ears. "I want to have your naked body over mine again."

Syaoran felt his arousal get harder with her words. It had gotten to that point that her very words just brought him closer to the edge. It was now a full on hard on as it had been the last time. His pants felt too tight, as if cutting his body in half. A wince left his features as he hissed over the discomfort.

Sakura pulled him toward the bed. The separation of their bodies let the dress fall to the ground as it slid over her curves. She stepped out of it, careful to guide him over it without tripping as his gaze was intent on her uncovered breasts.

Syaoran's mind went blank while it tried to process the fact that Sakura had wore no bra underneath her very revealing dress. What he had seen that had to have been the padding of the dress itself that accommodated her so well. His eyes feasted on the sight, while his hands itched to touch them. The only thing he could process was that he had two hands and she had two very delectable morsels that he should be touching.

A wolfish smile appeared over his face as she fell over the bed, her arms spread to the side. With an outstretched hand, she invited him to join her. He crouched to her side, part of his body over hers. He ran his hand over one of her whole sides. From her ribs to her knee. Her soft skin beckoned his mouth.

Letting his desire course through, he placed his mouth over one of her breasts, the nipple hardening beneath his tongue. He remembered what little places and maneuvers had earned her groans and pants before and yearning to hear her again, he proceeded to make her body catch on fire as his was feeling.

He was straining in his pants, his breath harsh as one of her hands settled in the middle of her back at the sit of his pants. The other was clutching his head, pressing it in eagerness against her breast.

His tongue circled her areole, softly biting her nipple and the skin that surrounded it. She bucked to his arousal as he turned to her other breast to repeat the caress. She grounded her hips against his, intensifying the connection, while their clothing rustled against each other.

Sakura's vision disappeared for a bit as sparkles filled her retinas and her open eyes couldn't discern her surroundings. That's how she had felt when she had been able to release some of her tension while she had been alone. Today though, it was just a preview of things to come. She wanted the feeling of wholeness and total freedom from this world and her body that he had driven her to, those days ago.

She reached for his touch, gripping one of his hands that was wrapped over her breast and brought it down to cup her sex. The imprint of his fingers over the fabric of her panties left her breathless. Taking the message, Syaoran pulled the fabric from her skin and with a bit of assistance from her, he threw it over his head to pile on the floor with the rest of their clothing.

Stretching for a better position, Sakura opened her legs further, giving him better access to herself. She felt his fingers probe her opening, merely tracing the outer lips. He stopped over her clitoris, rubbing it continuously as his mouth continued to feast on her breasts.

Sakura found it difficult to breathe at the moment. There seemed to be something stuck on her throat as her gasps tried to bring in enough oxygen for the blood flow that was straining her heart. It thudded madly on her ears, its sound the only thing she could hear as Syaoran slipped two fingers inside of her. She didn't feel the burn as she had the first time he had done it. His fingers stretched her, they stroked her and filled her.

"Oh, God," she said in response to his mouth. He wandered from her breast, which was red and complacent with his treatment, and traveled to her stomach. He was slipping from her arms, leaving them to trash and grab for the linens as his mouth settled over sex. He placed kisses everywhere. Each corner, each part of her skin, stopping to completely explore her opening.

Sakura cried out as he let his tongue play with the hard nub that was increasing in size. The blood rushed out of her brain, rushing downwards, flushing her skin. Warmth spread throughout her skin, literally feeling her skin glowing as her body continued to be ran amok with spasms. As her mind tried to grasp life once again, Syaoran continued to stroke her with his tongue. Her inside muscles kept contracting, preparing for a second release that literally dropped her dead on the bed.

It was better than it had been before. His breathing hard and pressured against her navel. The side of his face was spread over her stomach as he himself tried to catch his breath. He brought his hand to his face, coated a bit with the substance she had secreted with her orgasm. He licked his coated fingers, the aroma of her release dominating his senses.

"I think I just came in my pants," he didn't know where the thought had come from, but he felt a pain he had never felt before in his life. She had pulled him to the edge as well, but not throughouly over. Still, he needed to find a release soon, or he would burst in his own boxers.

Sakura remained boneless on the bed. Her body beginning to cool, but the spasm remained in parts of her body as she tried to move her arms and relax them from their position.

She blinked several times, her arms flinging to the sides of the bed so that the muscles could find a comfortable place to rest as her body tried to recoup control. As her fingers wandered over the bedspread, she traced a stem with the otherwise smooth coverlet of that side of the bed.

She grabbed it, willing for her arm to return to her face. The flower came into view. It was a fully bloomed red rose. Syaoran had placed a red rose over the bedspread when he had been preparing. Tears filled her eyes suddenly. A sob escaped her throat as she brought the rose to her lips and kissed the petals.

Syaoran opened his eyes, a bit of control back into his body when her abdomen contracted with her sob. She was crying. Had he done something wrong in the end after all? He pulled himself to her side, bringing a hand to her face, the rose rubbing against his palm.

"Why are you crying?" He asked, afraid of the answer she could give him.

Sakura let her tear-filled eyes fall on the rose once again and back toward his honestly concerned eyes. Her heart hurt inside of her chest, sure that it would seize to beat if her love for this person could grow any more. "I love you so much Syaoran." She tried to smile as another sob escaped her parted lips. "It hurts so much to know how much I love you."

Syaoran felt as if the world had seized to exist beneath him and he was falling. She brought the rose to her lips, placed a kiss to the petals and raised it to his so that it came in contact in the same place.

He recalled the rose then. He had left a red rose over the middle of the bed so that when they finally adjourned to the room for intimacy, she would see a symbol of his passion through the rose. She brought him to her, sharing with him one of the sweetest most memorable kisses that he would recall for the rest of his life.

There was no urgency. There was passion underneath, but not merely lust. Therein lay love, desire, and a bond that would never break. "I love you," she repeated as her kisses broke from his mouth to his whole face. "I love you." She whispered as she let her hand go from his chest to his navel. The hairs covering his navel bristled under her touch, the muscles shuddering beneath her fingers while he hissed as his erection once again came into his mind.

She unbuttoned the pair of pants which were now as wrinkled as the sheets they lay over. She unzipped him, slipping her hand in between the opening of his boxers and taking him in her hand. She stroked him thoroughly, recalling his responses the last time that she had wrapped her hands around him.

"Sakura," he yelped as she cupped his testicles forcefully, bringing both a pleasure and pain so intertwined that his brain didn't know how to process the information.

"Take your pants off," she ordered, the flame that had been extinguished inside her body a few moment before, was coming back to life. She somehow knew that when he entered her and filled her, like it had been intended when the man and the woman had been intended, that she would truly know what true pleasure was.

"I love it when you're forceful," he responded, a commiserating smile hovering his lips. He was so hard and so high strung that he would enter her at the moment if he could regain control of his body from its contractions. He was sure that he would be able to breath again when his clothing stopped to restrict his fully erected penis.

With a bit of effort and concentration, Syaoran slipped out of his pants and his boxers. The fresh air that was thrown over the bed by the fan truly bringing some peace to his painful erection.

Sakura just stayed on the bed, her arms outstretched as she parted her legs. He could see the shining coating that already covered her opening, telling him that she needed him inside of her so that they could finally be whole.

"Protection," this sprung into his mind just as quickly. The reason why he hadn't fully made love to her the last time. His hands reached blindly for the nightstand that was by the bed. He had gone to a store away from the usual places that he frequented to stock on the things. He had bought enough for the clerk to think that he was going to an orgy and wanted to be invited. Syaoran just wanted to be prepared for the future.

He finally reached what he was looking for. He broke the package with his teeth, careful not to touch the material inside. He tried to recall how the books, and how he was shown in how it worked. He'd practiced on himself in the past few days so that he wouldn't seem inexperienced or did it wrong in the end. Still, he fumbled it a bit as Sakura seemed engrossed with the process.

She pulled him with her hands to her, kissing his insecurities away. Leading his hand to her opening again, she thought of how much she loved this person who was now going to change her life.

She felt the head of his erection press against her opening, the feeling a bit different from before. He was a bit bigger than his two fingers, and the feel of the latex material was also new. He pressed forward, watching her face intently, wanting to memorize each of her reactions. He also wanted to see if it hurt her too much to continue. He would be damming himself for eternity if he had to stop, but she was the love of his life.

Sakura felt the discomfort, but it wasn't as bad as she had expected. She knew she had some virgin jitters, who wouldn't in her position? Her hands reached for his back, grabbing by his waist.

"This might hurt," Syaoran didn't know what had possessed him to say it, but he needed to warn her. He entered her fully, burying himself completely. She cried out a bit over his shoulder when he broke over her hymen which hadn't seemed to be completely there. She seemed to be more astounded by the feeling of him inside of her than of pain.

"Are you alright?" Syaoran remained frozen, even though his whole body protested. His hips wanted to move, his erection wanted to rub itself against her opening, his muscles wanted to move all over his body. Still, she was wrapped all around him, her muscles moving slowly over him, adapting to the intrusion.

"Yeah," she answered, a slight smile over her face. He knew that she was a bit uncomfortable as well, but she didn't want to stop either.

Not knowing what to say, Syaoran simply slid out of her opening and entered her fully again. This time he felt the warm glove that completely secured him. It was the most pleasurable experience of his life. No wonder men always thought about sex. He increased the rhythm subtly each time. He didn't want to rush her, but at the same time couldn't help himself.

Sakura gasped, she had moved her hips slightly, and found an angle that had given away to pleasure from the slight discomfort. Still, maintaining it was straining her hips and legs.

"Wrap your legs around me," Syaoran told her, and she immediately complied. His thrusts increased in tempo and pleasure for them both. With each thrust, she fell careening over the hill.

She shouted his name suddenly, the muscles inside of her contracting and expanding under his invasion. She was still feeling the aftershocks of her release when she felt him stiffen, his member in spasms inside of her. He felt over her abruptly, knocking the breath from her lungs momentarily.

A few moments passed, his breath still deep and harsh to her ears before he moved to the side. She heard him move to the other side of the bed and throw something to the wastebasket by the bed, she supposed he was getting rid of the condom.

She reached for him, wanting the closeness of his body to hers as her eyes fought with her slipping concentration to close. He brought her to his arms, settling her in his embrace. Their eyes remained opened for a while, simply shining and transmitting thoughts of love, satisfaction, and much needed rest.

"You were wonderful," she told him as their hands came together. They softly traced each other's palm, a sense of peace and completion bringing their bodies to sleep.

* * *

Sakura's hands swatted the thing that was currently tracing circles on her stomach. As it persisted, she was forced to come out of slumber to find the subject of her affections smiling beside her. 

In his hand were three roses, in different colors from the one she had placed in the nightstand the night before. "Morning," she said as he continued to slide the petal of the flowers over her figure.

He handed her the white rose first, murmuring into her ear as he rolled her over her back and placed a knee in between her legs. "Truth and Innocence," he said to her as he placed it over her chest and placed a soft kiss on her lips. He placed a coral rose over her chest to accompany the other. "Desire," he explained as her skin flushed against his contact.

Sakura's eyes remained on the last rose as he flicked his tongue over her breasts, her body reacting to his actions. It was coming back from slumber. "And this," he brushed the budding lilac rose over her lips, caressing her face. He placed all four roses together by the nightstand as he gathered her into his arms and shifted their positions. She rested comfortably over his chest, the roses in her line of vision as he caressed her body, like the knowledgeable lover that he already was.

"I fell for you at first sight, even though it took me a while to realize it. Just how it hurts for you every time you think your love cannot expand, so does mine for you." He let his feelings shine through his eyes. "I love you Sakura," he caressed the side of her face. "Thank you for loving me."

She smiled. There was no other way to express what she was feeling. She had discovered a new part of herself, and found a lover who received as much pleasure from her smiles as with her body.

Letting her hands wander over his chest, her mind went over all of the possibilities and of the days to come in which she could wake up like this.

And then her mind went over the fact that he was aroused again, and she was on top this time.

This opened many new possibilities for other discoveries.

-

THE END

* * *

XOXO XOXO -- How did you like it? Leave a comment and tell me if it was satisfactory.

* * *

YES!! I am done! This is the last chapter of this story everyone, thank you so much for reading. I've spent over 7 hours on this and thank the almighty power that it is done. Lemons are truly not that easy to write for me. Oh well, there's many other stories to come, and here I will give you a hint of what's coming up next in the world of CCS for Syaoran and Sakura. 

_Next One in line...  
**Long 9 Months**_ - Syaoran has just turned 18, and has found that if he has any type of sexual encounter with his girlfriend, it could be constituted as statuatory rape. There are only 9 months to wait before she turns 18 herself. Sakura though doesn't like the idea of waiting when they'd already started that aspect of their relationship and does everything in her power to make him subcumb. AU...

_Moonlight Lullaby_ - Persecution brought Sakura to the Lee family's doorstep when she has a newborn. Under a promise, she's been reared up as the fifth daughter of the main clan. Still, years of hiding could not hide her from those who want to find her. Her brother Syaoran though can't be in the same room with her, as both develop forbidden feelings between siblings. Secrets are revealed and traditions are forsaken as death follows the clan. AU and much more.

_Underneath this Smile_ - Syaoran has just transfered to a new city, the new rookie of its police force. He is somehow put in the middle between two ribling gangs and in a spiral with the sister of one of its bosses. Sakura is a girl who has always followed her brother as he is the only family she has left. But, glimpses of Syaoran's smile and care, she comes to despise the power struggle that is destroying the city. AU, and more to come.

_Next Floor_ - Sakura always finds herself thrown into the arms of one of the building neighbors while they ride the elevators to their respective floors. Syaoran has come to dread the rides, finding himself completely entranced with the klutzy woman. A power outtage while alone and trapped might help to reveal several things about each other.

Review button is here... please leave your comments.

MS


End file.
